An electronic device includes a movable arm supported by a bracket in a pivotal manner, a display panel supported by the movable arm in a pivotal manner, and toothed belts that, upon pivoting of the movable arm, pivot the display panel in a direction opposite to a pivoting direction of the movable arm. Such a technology is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-95866, for example.